hold on, we're going home
by shirocchin
Summary: "Kita mau ke mana, Kirishima?" Denki memanfaatkan kondisinya yang mabuk untuk bertingkah lebih berani dengan menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Eijirou. "Pulang. Ke apartemen kita." "Bodoh, aku tak mau tinggal denganmu lagi."


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**

 **hold on, we're going home © shirocchin**

 **Kirishima Eijirou & Kaminari Denki**

"Kaminari, hentikan. Kau sudah mabuk."

Kirishima Eijirou menepuk bahu pria berambut kuning keemasan di sampingnya. Kaminari Denki melirik Eijirou dengan seringaian tipis, tatapan jenaka—iris _hazel_ -nya berkilat-kilat di bawah kerlap-kerlip lampu disko. Eijirou menghela napas panjang, dia sungguh tak ingin menyaksikan kekonyolan dalam bentuk apapun yang diciptakan Denki saat pria itu berada di bawah pengaruh minuman keras. Sok kuat, batin Eijirou.

Ia tahu sahabatnya adalah peminum terpayah. Tiga gelas adalah batas maksimal, tak boleh lebih. Helaian kuning Denki sedikit berantakan, dasinya longgar, dan sepasang iris merah tajam milik Eijirou mampu menangkap sekelebat bekas memar kemerahan di sisi leher Denki saat pria itu menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang..

"K-Kirishima, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Denki mengajukan pertanyaan dengan ekspresi bodoh.

Eijirou nyaris memukul si kepala kuning. "Yeah? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Apa saat ini aku punya pacar baru? Jawabannya tidak. Kenapa aku memutuskan wanita terakhir yang menjalin hubunganku? Dia jalang gila. Sial. Kaminari, jangan minum lagi."

Eijirou berusaha merebut botol dari tangan Denki.

"Ha-ha... kau memang _playboy_ cap kentang. Apa sih yang pantas diidolakan dari pria berambut merah yang di dalam kepalanya hanya tahu cara mencari uang? Hik, kau bajingan."

"Thanks. Kita sama-sama bajingan." Eijirou tertawa pelan. Terdengar sumbang dan dipaksakan. Dia masih menepuk bahu Denki, mencoba membawa pria teler di sampingnya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Kubilang, kau yang bajingan. Kau manusia brengsek, menyebalkan, _horny_ -an... hik."

 _Pluk!_

Denki membiarkan kepalanya kepalanya mendarat dengan lembut di meja _longue_. Saat sedang mabuk, selalu ada hal-hal gila yang terlintas di kepalanya. Denki pernah memonopoli lantai dansa, tangan kanan menggenggam botol kaca, tangan kiri merangkul wanita mana pun yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya. Tidak selalu berjalan sesuai yang diinginkannya, karena Denki terbiasa mendapat tamparan atas tingkah absurdnya.

Untuk kali ini, Denki tak punya tenaga; ia malas bergerak, malas melakukan apapun. Ia hanya ingin mengoceh tanpa henti, mengata-ngatai Eijirou sebanyak apapun yang ia mau, memesan satu botol sherry lagi, lalu membiarkan dirinya tergeletak dalam kondisi mengenaskan di dalam bar. Kedua mata Denki terpejam rapat, bibirnya yang basah menggumamkan sesuatu, ekspresi konyolnya perlahan mulai lenyap.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan." Eijirou memanggil pelayan, membayar minuman mereka berdua serta memberikan sejumlah tip. Denki harus mengganti uangnya esok pagi atau Eijirou akan menendang bokongnya.

Tidak mudah mengangkat tubuh Denki yang setengah lunglai. Eijirou melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di sepanjang bahu pria berambut kuning, memapahnya keluar dari bar. Denki tertawa tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Karena aku baik hati dan tidak kasar seperti Bakugou, aku akan memapahmu—bukan menyeretmu. Kaminari, kau dengar aku? Jangan tidur—hei." Eijirou tak mengacuhkan tatapan nakal para wanita berbusana minim yang berdiri bergerombol di dekat pintu keluar. Mata para wanita itu sekilas tampak berkilat penuh gairah saat melihat cetakan otot perut dan bisep kekar milik Eijirou yang tercetak dari balik pakaiannya.

"Tinggalkan aku, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau kawin saja dengan jalang yang memandangimu tadi. Mereka sepertinya menginginkanmu. Red Riot- _san_." Denki berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Eijirou. Pegangan sedikit terlepas namun Eijirou lebih sigap. Ia kembali menarik pinggang Denki (yang membuat Eijirou mengernyit heran karena ternyata Denki memiliki pinggang yang ramping) agar tubuh mereka kembali menempel.

"Kirishima~ Kau cabul. Untuk apa kau memegang pinggangku? _Dame desu_."

"Kaminari, aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau tutup mulut. Berhenti mengoceh dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi. Kau berat, sial."

Dua pria dengan warna rambut berbeda berjalan bersisian, melewati jalanan kosong yang lengang. Satu dua mobil melintas. Serangga malam mengerumuni lampu jalanan seolah-olah sedang berebut cahaya. Eijirou melihat deretan toko-toko yang tutup, menyisakan lentera yang menyala redup. Wajah Denki dengan mata setengah terpejam terpapar sinar lentera. Si kuning sudah agak tenang.

"Kita mau ke mana, Kirishima?" Denki memanfaatkan kondisinya yang mabuk untuk bertingkah lebih berani. Ia menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Eijirou, mengembuskan napas hangatnya di sana. Eijirou tak protes. Dalam kondisi normal, mungkin Eijirou sudah menghalau kepala kuning yang menempel padanya. Tapi malam ini, Denki sungguh menyedihkan. Dan ini semua adalah salahnya. Salah Eijirou.

"Kita pulang. Ke apartemen kita." Mereka terus berjalan, melewati sebuah gang, jalanan komplek perumahan yang berkelok. Bulan tak bersinar malam ini. Awan kelabu bergulung-gulung di atas kepala mereka. Seekor kucing liar melintas di depan Eijirou, sepasang matanya menyala dalam kegelapan.

"Aku tak mau tinggal denganmu lagi. Aku mau pindah. Hidup bersamamu melelahkan. Aku tak tahan berada di dekatmu. Kau manusia brengsek."

"Hmm, tak apa jika kau ingin melakukannya. Kurasa sudah waktunya kita menjalani hidup masing-masing—"

"Aku benci saat kau membawa pulang wanita yang berbeda setiap malam. Kau sadar tidak suara berisik yang ditimbulkan saat kalian sedang bercinta seperti anjing di musim kawin? Menjijikkan."

Eijirou memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah. "Kaminari, kau—sial. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya."

"Terserah aku. Kalau perlu aku bisa mengulangnya berkali-kali untukmu."

Mereka tiba di sebuah apartemen dengan pagar besi kelabu yang mengelilinginya. Denki mendorong tubuh tegap Eijirou. Pria itu berjongkok di depan pintu gerbang, menunduk menghadap tanah dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

" _Fuck_!" Eijirou mengumpat. Sungguh bukan kebiasaannya melontarkan umpatkan kasar seperti itu. Namun, pria itu ikut berjongkok, mengusap dengan lembut punggung Denki yang berbalut kemeja.

"Tinggalkan aku, Kirishima."

" _Well_ , kita sudah sampai."

"Persetan. Kau bisa masuk duluan." Denki kembali muntah untuk kedua kalinya. Ia minum terlalu banyak, berlagak seperti pro, padahal lambungnya tak kuat.

"Aku akan merasa bersalah jika kau mati di sini. Masuklah, aku akan membuat minuman untuk menghilangkan rasa mual. Lain kali jangan mencoba sok keren di depanku. Itu menggelikan." Eijirou bangkit. Denki masih jongkok.

"Kirishima, kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukaimu?" Nada getir dalam suara Denki hampir teredam embusan angin malam. Denki mengorek-ngorek permukaan tanah dengan secuil batu.

"Ya."

"Kau juga tahu kan kalau selama ini aku tak suka dan cemburu jika wanita-wanita itu mengelilingimu dan menggodamu? Apakah kau akan menaruh minat padaku jika aku berdandan seperti mereka? Haruskah aku memakai gincu merah menyala? High heels? Syal bulu? Bikini?"

"Kaminari..."

"Kau juga tahu kan kalau aku tak akan pernah bosan mengatakan padamu berkali-kali, termasuk saat ini, bahwa aku masih menyukaimu?"

Denki melempar batu yang tadi digenggamnya ke pagar besi, menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang memecah keheningan.

"Kaminari, kau pasti tahu kalau aku menolakmu berkali-kali." Eijirou berujar dengan nada serius. Denki tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, sebaliknya ia memasang cengiran khas-nya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan soal malam itu... saat kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, menyeretku ke kamar mandi, dan menandai leherku di bawah guyuran air. Kau melakukannya karena alkohol? Atau perasaanmu sudah berubah?"

"Kau sahabatku. Aku minta maaf, tak akan kuulangi."

"Aku sangat ingin mencakar wajahmu sekarang, brengsek." Denki terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Lagipula, Eijirou pasti bosan melihat wajahnya yang berlinang air mata berkali-kali. Eijirou selalu mengejeknya cengeng. Saat mereka duduk di bangku SMA dan sekolah mengadakan perkemahan musim panas, Denki merengek meminta ditemani ke kamar mandi. Meski mengantuk luar biasa, Eijirou tetap mengantar Denki dan menungguinya sampai selesai.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau seorang masokis level akut. Masih mau tinggal bersama pria yang telah menolakmu. Ayo berdiri. Aku hampir mati kedinginan di sini." Eijirou mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Denki. Denki menyambutnya tanpa memandang Eijirou. Denki berharap hujan turun untuk menyamarkan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis. Tak ada gunanya menangisi pria jahat sepertimu."

"Kaminari," panggil Eijirou saat Denki hendak menggeser pagar besi. "Lain kali pukul aku sekuat tenaga jika aku menyakitimu, seperti malam itu."

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika hal itu terulang," balas Denki sambil mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan. Telapak tangannya terasa dingin. Tubuh Denki menggigil. Hidungnya tersumbat karena menangis diam-diam. Eijirou tak mengejeknya cengeng. Pria itu membiarkan Denki menangis sebanyak yang ia mau.

"Aku ingin teh jahe. Harus enak seperti buatan Yaomomo."

"Aku tak bisa menjamin, tapi aku akan berusaha." Eijirou tersenyum tipis. Denki melangkah masuk mendahului, meninggalkan Eijirou berjalan di belakangnya.

"Maaf, Kaminari."

 _ **END**_


End file.
